


Is That a Ghost or Is That Actually Derek Hale smut

by lilaxekilla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6813919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaxekilla/pseuds/lilaxekilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles can't sleep and he somehow ends up in Derek's bedroom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is That a Ghost or Is That Actually Derek Hale smut

**Author's Note:**

> So real quick story; I was writing this whole long fic that went with this fic that you're about to read BUT I accidentally deleted it. I was 7K words deep and now i'm drowning in my tears and having an aneurysm bc i tried and failed to recover the file.
> 
> Also this is my first smutty fic, so sorry in advance if it's horrible. This is unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Enjoy!

Derek lie awake in his bed staring at the ceiling. The pack stayed over, all of them are currently fast asleep. All except for one, who's currently standing outside his door, apparently too afraid to knock.  
  
"It's okay for you to come in Stiles." Derek said quietly in the dark room.  
  
The door opened slowly and Stiles came in and shut it behind himself, then made his way over to Derek's bed, messing with the hem of his shirt nervously.  
  
"What is it?" Derek asked.  
  
"I can't sleep."  
  
"You and me both." Derek replied pulled back the duvet waiting for Stiles to climb in next him.  
  
The boy plastered himself against Derek's warm side and sighed. "You don't have your pillow." Derek said to him. Stiles shook his head. "You could've went home, you know?"  
  
"I wanted to say here."  
  
Derek huffed a laugh. "Afraid I'll leave again?"  
  
"No." Stiles said firmly. "I just wanted to visit."  
  
"Mhm." Derek hummed and he turned on his side, throwing his arm around Stiles' middle.  
"You know I can tell when you're lying, right?"   
  
"Yeah, except I'm not lying."  
  
Derek moved his hand across upward and across Stiles' chest, accidentally scraping his palm over the boys nipple making him moan involuntarily.   
  
Stiles' backhanded Derek's broad chest. "Why would you do that? You know I have sensitive nipples!" He said in a loud whisper.  
  
"Sorry," Derek couldn't help but laugh. "It was an accident."  
  
"I'm sure it was." Stiles said flatly with so much sarcasm Derek had to roll his eyes.   
  
It takes a minute before Derek's large warm hand is on Stiles, snaking it's way up his chest and Stiles knows what's coming so he holds his breath and tries to breath as Derek's fingers latch onto the hardened hub and gently start to tweak it.  
  
Another moan passes his lips but Derek rolls on top of him and his hand is suddenly over the boys mouth before the rest of his moan is finished.  
  
Derek's thumb and index finger are still on Stiles' nipple, teasing it. Stiles' whimpers are just small puffs of hot air against Derek's hand. "Ah, ah, ah! You shouldn't do that." Derek ordered softly. "I heard werewolves have supersonic hearing. You don't want them to hear us do you, Stiles?"   
  
Stiles shook his head and answered with a quiet, muffled no.   
  
"I know being quiet isn't your strong suit, but you gotta try. Do you think you can do that for me?" Derek asked. Stiles nodded in response. "I'm going to take my hand off your mouth now."  
  
Derek slowly pulled his hand away while his left one was still teasing the boys nipple. The alpha kept his eyes on the human, watching him bite his lip to contain his sounds.  
  
Stiles hips bucked into the air trying to get some sort of friction, "please, Derek?" He begged so nicely with that lust filled voice of his,  it was hard for the older man to resist.  
  
"What do you want, Stiles?" Derek asked leaning in closer, lips grazing the shell of Stiles' ear.  
  
"Please touch me." He whimpered.  
  
Stiles was now holding onto Derek's wrist while it was still tweaking his nipple and Derek slowly and very teasingly slid his other hand downward, dusting his fingertips along sharp hips drawing small muffled moans from the boy. Derek would tease him even more as he dipped his hand passed the elastic of Stiles' briefs and brushed his fingers through the boys wispy pubes, making him buck at the touch.   
  
When he did this, his shaft brushed against Derek's knuckles and Derek got the hint of just how hard the boy was and it made him smile in the darkness of the bedroom.   
  
Derek stroked Stiles at a slow pace as he thrust his hips upward in time with Derek's fist. Just as Stiles was about to moan, Derek's breath was hot against the side of his neck: "you make any loud noise or come without permission, I promise you'll regret it. Understood?"  
  
It sounded more like a growl and Stiles could probably come from that alone, but he was going to be good for Derek because he didn't want him to stop. "Understood, Sir." Stiles whispered as he wiggled the rest of the way out of his boxers and flung them somewhere toward the end of the bed with his foot.  
  
There was something in his voice that werewolf couldn't quite pin point. Fear maybe. Derek couldn't help but wonder if Stiles would moan loudly on purpose just to see what the man would do to him, though he wouldn't put it past the eighteen year old.  
  
Derek circled the head of Stiles cock with the tip of his thumb to spread the pre-come along the shaft, making Stiles inhale sharply to the point where his lungs felt like they were burning from the inside out.  
  
Derek picked up the speed and made Stiles arch his back as a quiet whimper passed his lips. "Tell me how it feels, baby."   
  
Stiles was gasping as Derek started to twist on the up stroke, changing the pace every other stroke. "F-feels so g-g-goo-god! I haven't-mmm-got off all day." He explained in a loud whisper.   
  
"Oh, you poor baby! Your body must feel so neglected. I know you have to have that tight hole filled to make yourself come, huh? Gotta fuck your fingers while you strip that cock? Mm I bet you sound so fucking pretty." Derek said. Stiles' breathing was rapidly increasing as Derek went on.  
  
He stopped suddenly and gripped the base of the boys cock and listened to the choked out sound he got in response. "Please, please, please." Stiles whined.  
  
"Was that doing the trick? You dirty boy." Derek chuckled. He brought his hand up for a second and licked his palm, then it was back on Stiles' dick, stroking him painfully slow. "I bet you're so loud too." Stiles tried to open his legs but his boxers would only let him spread out so far. "I bet you make yourself scream sometimes knowing that you're all alone in that big house of yours while you're trying so desperately to get off..." He trailed off.   
  
Stiles tipped his head back, wanting so badly to moan and hear it echo through the quiet room. "Please let me come, fuck, please?" It came out as more of a loud whine instead and he realized this after the fact, body going rigged in fear of Derek realizing this as well.   
  
Stiles didn't want him to stop, not when he was so fucking close to coming.   
  
To his surprise Derek didn't stop, he picked up the pace as if his new main goal was to get the boy to come within the next two seconds.   
  
Then Derek started stroking Stiles' dick with something akin to a heartbeat, his other hand came down to roll his balls in his calloused hands and he was showing no signs of stopping his hurried strokes.  
  
It had Stiles panting underneath him like he had just finished running a marathon with a vice grip on the sheets. "C-c-cl-ose, fuck, i'm close!" He panted. "Pl-ease?" He gasped as a shudder ran through is body.  
  
Derek said nothing for a few seconds as he focused on the movements of his own hands, trying to bring to boy to completion. "You can come, baby, it's alright." Derek encouraged softly.  
  
Stiles did, without an further instruction. His body tensed as Derek stroked him through his orgasm, thick ropes of come hitting his stomach. Once. Twice. Thrice.  
  
Stiles' moans began to get progressively louder as Derek continued his fast ministrations, making Stiles' thighs tremble.   
  
Derek brought his hand up and covered his mouth. "Shhh!" He whispered as he removed his other hand from Stiles' now soft cock.  
  
He uncovered Stiles' mouth and sat up to blindly feel around for Stiles' boxers to clean him up.   
  
"What are you doing?" Stiles asked, voice having returned to normal volume.  
  
"Cleaning the jizz off of you."  
  
"It's your turn..."  
  
Derek smiled and shook his head, even though Stiles could barely see him in the dark. "I'll get myself off in the bathroom."   
  
His words were like a punch to the gut. "I can d--"  
  
"Just get some rest." Derek said, smoothing a hand through Stiles brown hair before planting a kiss on his forehead. "We've got plans tomorrow."  
  
Stiles instantly started racking his brain for these supposed plans Derek mentioned. He definitely doesn't remember making any plans with Derek for tomorrow. "What plans?" He asked. "We have no plans. We didn't make any plans..."  
  
"It's more like 'I'm going to show you what you've been missing for the past seven months, after all the werewolves are out of my house' type plans." Derek explained as he got up and headed toward the door to go to the bathroom.  
  
Stiles' eyes went wide in realization, as a grin started to split his face in half. "Fuck. Yes. I'm so ready for that. This is my kind of plan." Stiles said excitedly.  
  
"It won't be your kind of plan if you don't go the hell to sleep, Stiles." Derek said.  
  
"Yes, daddy." Stiles joked as he moved around spastically trying to get comfortable in his space on the bed.  
  
Derek chortled. "Okay." He said flatly. "I'm just going to _completely_ ignore the fact that you called me 'daddy' just now." He continued before he gave Stiles a stern look that made him gasp.  
  
"Love you, Sourwolf! Goodnight." He said quickly and pulled the duvet up to his neck and closed his eyes.  
  
"I love you too, Genim." Derek whispered before he made his way out the door and down the hallway to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought!


End file.
